


A Life Time

by riem



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riem/pseuds/riem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Contains irrelevant theme phrases, inconsistencies and most likely may not make sense to most people. Made out of boredom so author take no responsibility – none so ever – if there were to be confusion, wrongly interpreted and etc. Read at you own accord.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Life Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains irrelevant theme phrases, inconsistencies and most likely may not make sense to most people. Made out of boredom so author take no responsibility – none so ever – if there were to be confusion, wrongly interpreted and etc. Read at you own accord.

**A Life Time**

* * *

 

~Ayanami/Verloren~

* * *

 

Beings of darkness, of corrupted souls and sinners,

No light could be given, no light could be shed.

A curse of a life time, a tragedy so full of pain,

For it will repeat itself, in time and time again.

But oh contraire, can this view be established?

How could they say such things, if the world is made of different shades of gray?

There is light within darkness, and undeniably, there is darkness within light,

Two opposite aspects, but both cannot survive, without the other at its side.

Thus the fate of man, struggling to chose which is right or wrong,

Such as continuous history, either twisted or absurd, no one will ever know.

Reincarnations after reincarnations, a man has finally emerge,

As the reincarnation of a god, whose trust was been betrayed.

Woes the pain of deception, for he had only wanted, to find her wandering soul,

The soul of his beloved, the Chief of Heaven’s daughter, the human girl who had taught him love.

Together, to reunite,

That was all he wished for.

But curse that Chief of Heaven, curse him a million folds,

An unforgivable betrayal so cruel, he would see to His downfall.

Living life as a Warsfeil, humans who could use dark magic,

His human counterpart met few others alike that will soon become his faithful subordinates.

First it was that annoying human, a human that became a friend,

And then came along that person, a person that became more than just a friend.

Alas tragedy would follow, no matter how many rebirths he undergo,

For him to lose his beloved woman, he will yet again lose his beloved in this life time.

Dearest person, beloved aide; you really care for this unfortunate man.

* * *

~Hyuuga~

* * *

 

“I will protect you,” four words I would say,

Believe me for I, meant every word that I say.

Till the end of time, till death do us apart,

Only mere promises that could not be kept.

But if such things do happen, know that I will always follow you behind,

Perhaps in the shadows, invisible entity which you could not see.

Anything, I don’t really care,

As long as I can be with you, watch over you like I should.

The day when I met you, you were this boring guy, the emotionless expression that you wore,

But when I came to know you better, how wrong was I.

You show a gentle side, a smile though small brighten any darkness,

Well, I guess I could say you were my saviour from that loneliness.

I initially thought you were nothing, only a play thing that I could tease out of boredom,

Then we became friends, peculiar odd friends which everyone came to question.

We were close, as close as friends could get,

You enjoyed my company and I enjoyed yours.

But when he came into your life, you shunned me away,

You spent your time with him a lot, leaving me to wither away.

Call this jealousy, call this pain,

But I don’t mind at all, as long as I could be by your side when you need my presence the most.

When that devastating incident happened, you slowly began to lose heart,

Blaming yourself as the cause of his death, masking the hurt, the anguish you had felt.

Watching you from behind, carry those burdens as guilt eat you inside,

Not close but near I was, not far but around, and still you did not came to me.

Foolish friend, can you not see that I am here?


End file.
